The Reason
by Redzy
Summary: Why was she still so scared? Scared to be wanted physically? Why doesn't she think it's possible. Hannah is scared of her first night with Bright after their wedding.


**Title: The Reason**

**Summary: Hannah is afraid of her and Bright's first night together after their wedding. **

**A/n: hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it. I think Hannah is really in Character in this. **

**_"You don't love a woman because she is beautiful, but she is beautiful because you love her."_  
**

The wedding was done which was very unfortunate. The reception was going strong, which was going abnormally quickly to Hannah. All she was able to think about was when night came. It was almost time for her and Bright to leave for their Hotel, in which they would spent their first night then in the morning travel to Hawaii. The action that Bright was very much looking forward too. She was so afraid.

This was one of the things that she was terrified of, and one of her biggest insecurities.

Her body. She despised it. Even though the constant praise of Bright, Hannah was still so afraid that Bright would take one look at her and run away screaming. She was always criticizing herself. Her butt was so small her hair was too messy, her face wasn't pretty enough, and her, well. Breasts were way too small for Bright.

The thought of Bright. Bright was in no way shape or form a virgin. But she was one hundred percent pure virgin. They were total opposites in this field. She was so scared.

She had always told Bright that she only wanted to wait for marriage because of her religious views. But that was in no way the only reason. Hannah's fear of the, well, action strengthened her belief.

They had about a half hour to go in the reception and Hannah was fidgeting uncontrollably. Finally Bright turned to Hannah, stopping his conversation with Rose, and Said, "Babe, you okay?"

"Yeah of course I am fine why wouldn't I be fine?" Hannah responded nervously.

Bright stared at her. "You sure?" Bright leaned in and Kissed her.

_Does he love me, I wanna know  
How can I tell if he loves me so_

_(is it in his eyes) Oh no, you'll be deceived  
(is it in his eyes) Oh no, he'll make believe  
If you wanna know if he loves you so  
It's in his kiss (that's where it is, oh yeah)_

Hannah pulled away from the kiss flushed. _Oh my lord._ "I'm gonna go chat with Nina and Amy." She quickly scurried away.

_That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you._

She found Amy talking with Edna. She patted her on the shoulder. "Amy I really need to talk to you." And with that Hannah walked away assuming Amy would follow.

"Grandma you can come I am sure it's noting big." As they both followed Hannah in to the restrooms.

"Hans are you okay?" Amy asked.

"No, I can't do this." Hannah said.

"Do what?" Both Edna and Amy asked, fearing the worst.

_And I, I think I'll change my ways  
So all your words get noticed  
Tomorrow's a brand new day  
Tomorrow's a new day_

"I can't do this whole… thing tonight…" Hannah said.

Edna looked clueless as did Amy. "Honey what can't you do tonight?" Edna asked.

"The thing." Hannah replied.

"What thing?" Amy asked.

"You know THE thing." Hannah said.

"Ohh…" Amy finally caught on.

"What?" Edna, who was still clueless asked.

"Grandma, she's talking about sex, Bright and her having been …well…active." Amy said.

"AMY!!"

"What I was just telling her because you weren't going to say it." Amy explained herself.

"But still… I can't do it. I am an awful person. Here I am twenty two years old and I can't …with my boy…husband." Hannah said.

"Hannah, you can say it, sex" Hannah's eye's bulged at Edna's words. "You're married now, you are allowed to have sex."

_The one my heart and soul confided in  
The one i felt the safest with  
The one who knew just what to say to make me laugh again  
And let the light back in_

"I can't, Bright will be disgusted!" She said silently with tears in her eyes.

"Hans is that what you think?" Amy asked.

"Of course, because it's the truth." Hannah said, believing her words.

_I'm not a perfect person  
There's many things I wish I didn't do  
But I continue learning  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know_

_I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is you_

_I'm sorry that I hurt you  
It's something I must live with everyday  
And all the pain I put you through  
I wish that I could take it all away  
And be the one who catches all your tears  
That's why I need you to hear_

"Sweetie no it isn't." Edna said, when they heard a knock on the door.

"Hey guys is Hannah in there? Hans?" Bright said. He heard he breath hitch loudly. " I'm coming in Everyone get decent.

Bright entered the room. "Hey what's…Hans…why are you crying?"

"Nothing, just a….." Hannah said , trying to think of an excuse.

"Hans cheer up… it is our Wedding Day okay? I love you." He kissed her again.

"Okay, it was nerves." She said as she kissed him again. "you go out and I am gonna just quick fix my makeup."

"Okay, Babe, hurry though cause I want to get another dance in before we go." He smiled and left.

"How am I gonna do this?" Hannah asked.

"Don't think about it, okay just have a fun time, it will go naturally." Amy said.

_I made it through the wilderness  
Somehow I made it through, oh  
Didn't know how lost I was until I found you  
I was beat, incomplete  
I'd been had  
I was sad and blue  
But you made me feel, oh  
Yeah, you made me feel shiny and new, oh-oh_

So Hannah went back out there and did just that. Then after her and Bright thanked everyone, it was time to go. And her nerves returned to her again.

Once the got to the hotel, They went up to the room and got to the door, and picked Hannah up.

"What are you doing?" Hannah screamed in giggles.

"Carrying you into our room." Bright said as he kicked the door open and he brought her in and sat her on the king size bed. This made her nervous once again.

"You are so beautiful." He said as he sat down next to her.

Bright kissed her softly on the lips, waiting for Hannah to respond. Once she did, he began to lead her down on to the bed. He ran his hands up and down her sides and they rested on her upper back. The kisses grew faster. The touches grew harder. The temperature in the room began to rise.

After about ten minutes of passionate kissing, Bright's hands traveled to the Zipper on Hannah's dress.

And Hannah let him slide the zipper down.

A/N: I hope you like it. If I get reviews I might consider continuing it on their honeymoon or the rest of this scene but it depends on everyone, so review!!! Thank you!


End file.
